Me nego te amar
by Lady Bloody Mary
Summary: Abandona pelo seu pai ainda criança e com uma mãe drogada e alcoólatra, Sakura Haruno jovem de dezesseis anos teve seus sonhos de garota roubados pela vida. Ela não acreditava que homem algum se interessaria por ela, pelo seu passado. A vida lhe tornou uma garota antissocial, fria, distante que não acreditava em amores e em segunda chance, mais será de depois de tanto sofrimento?
1. Condesação

Uma jovem de cabelos curiosamente rosa caminhava pelas ruas vazias de Tóquio sem animação alguma, com vários papeis dentro de uma pasta voltou para casa sem o emprego que veio em busca na cidade grande. Andou para a estação central, de onde pegaria o metrô de volta para sua cidade Konoha, respirou fundo e se concentrou no livro que achou no sebo perto da sua casa.

Logo um barulho lhe chamou atenção.

– Metro sentido Konoha estação final! Guardo o pequeno livro no bolso da jaqueta preta que vestia para se proteger do frio absurdo de Tóquio, com o vagão vazio sentou-se perto da janela e observou a paisagem passar pelos seus olhos sem brilho algum.

O metrô parou alguns minutos, em outra estação onde um velho senhor entrou e sentou-se ao lado da jovem ali presente sorrindo.

– Olá minha jovem! Exclamou o velho sorridente.

Apenas olho o senhor de canto de olho e voltou-se para paisagem, não gostou muito do velho ter se sentando perto dela devido o vagão estava praticamente vazio, mas também estava com preguiça de se levanta por causa do frio.

– Não gosta muito de conversa? Perguntou olhando algum anuncio – Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Não respondeu nada e também nem se deu o trabalho de olha-lo.

– Você acredita no amor? Ele perguntou curioso.

– Não! Falou sem encara o velho.

– E se eu te disser que amanha quando sair de sua casa você encontrará o grande amor da sua vida e seu futuro marido?

– Senhor não é querendo ser grosseira, mas isso é algum tipo de piada? Primeira vez mirou o homem sem expressão.

– Por que duvida? Encarou-a totalmente calmo.

– Por que sim, quer o favor de não falar nada, isso é irritante.

– Talvez... Sakura Haruno.

– Quem é você?

– Seu destino... E se desfez em fumaça.

Acordo de susto olhou para o seu lado se recompondo do sonho sinistro que acabava de ter.

– Isso é falta de comida de verdade. Sacudiu a cabeça, quando ouvi que a sua estação seria a próxima, levantou segurando sua pasta na mão tranquilamente.

Saiu correndo da estação para sua casa com fome e cansada devido o dia todo fazendo entrevista e procurando um trabalho melhor ao atual, que era de garçonete no distrito de prostituição da cidade onde por azar sua mãe trabalhava.

Chegou a casa quase sem folego, abriu a porta para encontra dois homens nus no sofá com sua mãe na meio também nua cheirando um pó branco que a jovem identificou como sendo cocaína, a senhora de longos cabelos ruivos mirou Sakura com desdém e falou.

– Ei, vagabunda você foi dar para algum macho hoje? Sorriu sendo acompanhada pelos os homens que a beijavam e chupa seus seios.

Olhou a cena com tanto nojo que correu para o banheiro, para vomitar as sobras de comidas que havia comido no almoço, depois correu para o seu quarto e ligou seu notebook de segunda mão que conseguiu na loja de penhor, enquanto sua mãe gritava e batia na porta do quarto, enfurecida.

– Sua puta, sai logo dai em vem aqui que um deles quer te comer, agora! Batia na porta.

Não respondia nada, sabia que a qualquer momento ela derrubaria a porta e a empacaria como todos os dias. Já estava cansada de ser empacada e humilhada pela casa, a maioria dos homens que vinha com sua mãe lhe batia junto com ela, mas nunca passaram disso.

"Ela cansou de berrar?" Pensou ouvidos as pessoas da sala saindo e indo embora para outro lugar, talvez para o distrito de perdição que ficava por perto.

Saiu do quarto e foi fazer um lanche básico antes de escova os dentes e ir dormi. Caminhou para a janela do apartamento e fitou a rua lá embaixo, vendo pessoas andarei de um lado a outro. Terminou seu jantar, escovou os dentes e seguiu para o quarto, trancou a porta colocou o armário na frente da mesma e depois a sua casa é só então dormiu.


	2. Metamofose

Os barulhos e gritos da sala fez a menina levanta atordoada pelo que seria que estava acontecendo, retirou as coisas da frente e devagarinho abriu a porta e mirou sua frente, vendo sua mãe brigando com o seu "chefe" Ian, que para o ver da garota estava furioso.

– Cala a boca, Sayuri cadê minha grana, sua piranha maldita? O homem a sacudia nervoso.

– Sakura, me roubou tudo! Falava impaciente.

– Para que aquela pirralha? Para de me enrolar, sua filha não é igual a você!

–Não a defenda! Como odeio aquela vadia!

– Já que ela roubou, para ela queria minha grana? Jogou Sayuri no chão.

– Para fugir.

– Fugir? Duvido, colocando a culpa sua filha, é vagaba? Levantando ela do chão deu-lhe outro tapa forte que a fez cair novamente, só se escutava a mulher chorar desesperadamente com as mãos no local que sangrava. – Eu lhe um tapa de leve, mas na próxima vez será uma surra que nem você faz na sua filha, entendeu piranha?

– Sim...

– Você me deve, muito, então comesse a "trabalhar" agora! Puxou pelos cabelos de porta a fora e sumiu rua a cima.

– Pesadelo, isso é um grande e maldito pesadelo. Despertou rapidamente e foi se arruma para ir para o colégio que ficava no centro nobre. Olho para o uniforme, preto e uma blusa social branca, uma saia de prega preta com o Logan da escola, como odiava saia por achar suas pernas horríveis vestiu uma meia calça preta e uma bota da mesma cor pegou sua mochila e foi embora para o inicio de seu ano letivo.

Correu para a estação de ônibus, pois metro não tinha para o centro nobre. Entrou no ônibus, já cansada e muito desanimada não gostava de multidões e dentro daquele ônibus lotado entrou seu contato com a sociedade.

De repente seu celular toca e ela imaginando quem seria ficou surpresa.

– Dr. Tsunade, não temos consulta essa semana, por que me ligou? Foi à própria que lhe havia comprando o celular e ela também que conseguiu a bolsa integral para High School Konoha.

– Querida, nem sempre quero falar de trabalho com você! Alimentou-se direitinho? A voz do outro lado estava preocupada.

– Sim... Não gosta de mentir para sua "mentora", pós a mesma sempre é gentil com ela.

– Haruno Sakura, não minta para mim, mocinha! Advertiu a outra.

– Não tem quase comida, em casa e parei de trabalhar faz uma semana!

– Por que minha flor?

– Estou passando, mal direto! Informou

– Façamos assim, passarei para busca-la na escola mandarei alguns médicos amigos meus te examinarem.

– Está tudo bem comigo, não...

– Nem mais nem menos, beijos até mais! E desligou.

Chateou-se, mas não podia fazer nada enquanto sua segunda "mãe" botava algo na cabeça não tinha quem tira isso dela, suspirou notando que estava quase perto da sua nova escola.

O ônibus parou e Sakura desceu rapidamente e seguiu para os corredores a procura da sua sala, estava tão imersa em procurar sua turma que acabou esbarando em alguém, encarou o rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos ônix.

– Sinto muito minha grosseria! E saiu sem ouvir uma palavra, e seguiu corredor a fora.

Passou alguns minutos depois, uma garota se aproximou de Sakura e lhe perguntou.

– Está perdida querida? A jovem era loira de um corpo cheio de curvas, olhos celestes e um busto farto, mirou a outra com um sorriso.

– Estou procurando a turma A-1...

– Você é da classe, dos dotados? Mirou Sakura surpresa.

– Como?

– Deixe-me ver sua ficha! Pegou o papel nas mãos da jovem e analisou. – Certo, tem o QI mais elevado do que os dotados, da escola então ficará na sala de aluno de QI normal, A-1 mesmo, este ano a turma dos dotado é D-8. Entregou-lhe a ficha– Bem você estudará comigo.

– Hum... Pegou e seguiu a loira.

Entrou na sala, onde já havia vários alunos conversando, a loira lhe puxou para uma carteira perto da janela.

– Esqueci-me de me apresenta sou Yamanaka Ino, e você é Sakura Haruno espero que sejamos amigas! Sorriu e se sentou à mesa ao lado.

"Espero que só, nos seus sonhos mesmo" e suspirou desaminada.

– Ora, ora se não é a garota que e estava procurando! Uma voz grossa a tirou dos seus devaneios.

– Sakura, conhece o Sasuke? Ino pergunta inocentemente.

– Sas... Quem? Perguntou confusa para Ino.

– Sasuke Uchiha, o garoto atrás de você! Apontou o moreno, fazendo jovem de cabelos rosa encara-lo.

– Esbarei, nele sem querer...

– Me largou, falando sozinho por sinal! Deu tom frio e sarcástico a voz.

– Já havia pedido desculpas, por que eu deveria ter ficado lá? Perguntou sem expressão alguma no rosto.

– Você não mede palavras não tem medo da morte? Ao pronunciar isso a turma encarrou o dono dos olhos inexpressivos.

– Já estou morta há muito tempo, não tem medo de morrer!

– Não tem medo de mim?

– Quem é você, afinal! Sakura mirou confusa.

– Sakura ele é Uchiha Sasuke, uma das pessoas mais influentes do país. Ino falou nervosa.

– Legal bom para você! Falou calmamente para o outro que parecia surpreso.

– Garota, de que planeta você é, hein? Sasuke falou o fitando.

– Terra, terceiro planeta do sistema solar, e pare de me fazer perguntas isso é um saco! Estava começando a se irritar, abriu a mochila tirou uma garrafa de agua e um comprido colocando na boca e com ajuda do liquido o engoliu.

O professor entrou na sala e os demais da turma não podiam a acreditar que uma garota havia enfrentado o jovem UCHIHA e ainda estava viva para contar a historia.

Na aula de matemática Sakura acabou dormindo devido ao tedio que sentiu do professor ao explicar a matéria que já havia estudo em casa.

– Senhorita Haruno, minha aula é tão entediante assim? O homem de cabelos grisalhos perguntou tranquilo.

– É sim...

– Ooh então me responda o resultado da equação, já que não precisa de mim. A turma começou a murmura e rir, até o Sr. Uchiha achava impossível alguém achar a resposta para aquela equação enorme.

– -16! E Voltou a dormi. Os colegas ficaram chocados e a sala silenciosa.

O sinal tocou, para o intervalo ouvindo um finalmente de alguns alunos. Sakura despertou e foi a ultima a sair já que havia dormindo demais, pegou suas coisas e seguiu para cantina, pois queria um pedaço de torta de morango que eram as melhores do país.

A fila não era muito grande, entrou e aguardou sua vez.

– O que quer?

– Torta de morango! Os seus olhos brilharam de felicidade.

– São quatro e vinte!

"Poxa, você andou colocando ouro nisso?" – só tenho três reais! Ficou seria.

– Então sem...

– Eu pago! Sasuke se aproximou da jovem "sorridente" – Por favor, mais dois pedaços, eu te darei mais se você fizer um favor para mim! Olhou de cima abaixo sem falar nada.

Não pensou duas vezes e aceitou o convite do moreno e o seguiu para o estacionamento da escola, pararam frente à mustang preto.

– Qual é o favor? Nem se deu o trabalho de encara-lo, apenas se deliciava com a torta em mãos.

– Você é interessante, sabia? Enquanto ao favor, quando chegar a hora você saberá! Tirou um cigarro do bolso acendendo. Olhou a garota de canto e entregou as tortas que havia comprado, entrou no carro partiu cantando pneu.

Os restos das aulas passaram voando, como prometido uma Hillux prata esperava uma jovem de cabelos, rosa passar pelo portão. Não demorou muito é estava Tsunade buzinando para chamar a atenção de Sakura, que olhou e caminhou em direção, altamente cansada.

– Como foi seu primeiro dia de aula? A loira de olhos castanhos e seios enormes, preguntou animada.

– Chata! Tsunade-dono me responde uma coisa? Olhou para a outra sem expressão.

– Sim, minha filha!

– Quem é Sasuke Uchiha? Virada para frente olhou a doutora de canto.

– Uchiha, são umas das famílias mais ricas do país, depois vem os Hyuugas, Uzumakis, Yamanaka... E mais outra que não vale a pena falar.

– Por quê? Pela primeira vez ficou curiosa.

– É um clã extinto, poucas pessoas lembram-se dele, mas vamos logo para seus exames. Acelerou rua a fora.

Não demorou muito já caminhava para sala onde todos os exames ocorreriam.


	3. Sombreamento

– Você tem leucemia! Tsunade falou com lágrimas nos olhos para a jovem que mantinha o rosto sem qualquer vestígio de medo, ou desespero.

– Quando eu vou morre? Friamente perguntou.

– Como assim? A loira ficou confusa.

– Leucemia, até onde eu sei mata!

– No seu caso é no começo, nem de quimioterapia precisará! Tentou sorrir.

– Então... A morte para mim é distante ainda? Levantou da cama hospitalar.

– Sakura, me deixa adotar você?

– Com licença, preciso volta para casa. Saiu porta a fora sem olhar para trás. "Não quero ser depender de ninguém" Pensou.

– Não, esqueça-se de pegar seus remédios na saída.

Andou para fora do hospital e seguiu caminhado mesmo para casa que não ficava longe. Parou enfrente do parque ecológico e entrou resolver ficar sentada de frente ao lago observando as famílias se divertindo e aproveitando todos os momentos maravilhosos juntos. "Quanta besteira!" pensou jogando uma pedrinha na agua jogou sua mochila de lado e deitando na grama acabou dormindo profundamente.

Acordou, com o forte barulho de Trovão que clareou a cidade inteira. Mas que depressa sacudi o uniforme cheio de grama pegou sua mochila e foi para casa correndo, mas no meio do caminho a chuva de gotas grossa a pegou. As ruas escuras e mal iluminadas, um carro preto parou na sua frente com os faróis ligados, ofuscando os olhos da jovem.

– Sabe como foi difícil achar você! Um jovem desceu do carro com óculos preto e um, sobretudo da mesma cor, tentando inutilmente acender um cigarro.

– Você, não sabe que é impossível acender um cigarro na chuva? Respondeu com seu habitual tom de voz.

– Impossível, não existi no meu vocabulário! Falou caminhando para perto da garota à frente.

– Quem é você! Olhou a figura se aproximar calmante.

– Ora, já se esqueceu de mim? Tirou os óculos revelando os olhos vermelhos como sangue, no rosto pálido e molhado.

– O riquinho dominante! Falou rapidamente.

– Como? Sasuke é meu nome! Aproximou-se e a puxou para dentro do carro. ¬– Você não tem mesmo medo da morte?

– Queria que ela me levasse logo!

– Nesse caso, por que não pediu a mim! Tirou uma arma do bolso e apontou no meio da testa da jovem "Agora, será que irá querê-la?" Pensou, mas logo este caiu por terra quando viu a mesma fechar os olhos. – Abra os olhos, e me responda uma coisa? Exigiu e a jovem fez abriu as pálpebras e o mirou com aqueles verdes sem brilho.

– Qual é pergunta? Encarrou pela primeira vez aqueles olhos vermelhos.

– Você, já amou alguém?

¬– Sim... Por que pergunta? Abaixou os olhos.

– Você já foi amada, por acaso? Mirou o rosto pálido da garota.

– Não...

– Então, Sakura Haruno, você sabe o que é amor? Agora ela o encarrou confusa, e um pouco surpresa.

– Sei... Sua voz saiu baixa, mas o jovem Uchiha conseguiu escutar.

– Me diga então!

– Afeto, afeição, atração entre duas pessoas...

– Isso é o que esta, escrito em algum dicionário por ai, eu perguntei se você sabe sobre o amor...

– Como, vou saber me diz! Eu nunca fui amada pela minha mãe, meu pai fugiu com minha tia e me deixou na rua depois me bater até cansar, o único que pensei que tivesse algum afeto comigo abusou de mim, não ouse falar que existe amor no mundo, pois não tem e se acaso ele exista se esqueceu de que EU existo! Falou, sem derramar uma lagrima se quer.

– Caso, ele apareça para você agora? Perguntou.

– Como assim?

– Sakura deixe-me ser o primeiro a te amar de verdade, a te quer, a te desejar, deixe-me fazer-lhe feliz?

– Isso é alguma piada...

– Não, por que você não entende?

– Eu não cofio em ninguém, com palavras bonitas! Só por que não demonstro meus sentimentos, ou emoções não quer dizer que não a tenho! Encarrou furiosa dessa vez.

– Confie em mim, apenas essa vez! Segurou a mão dela.

– Por quê? Tirou sua mão das dele.

– Por que eu te amo! Naquele momento, Sakura arregalou os olhos estagnados por aqueles olhos que a mirava de forma diferente. Sasuke aproximou os seus rostos e tomou os lábios da garota com uma delicadeza e ternura, e rapidamente se separou a encarrando.

Sakura, por sua vez não conseguia falar nada, rebater nada, estava inercia, a êxtase a frase e o beijo lhe traziam sensações, medos, traumas e lembranças do passado sombrio que fazia de tudo para deixar no mar do esquecimento, mas de algum jeito, seu coração batia acelerado e levianamente tentado se agarra nessa frase bonita, tentando acreditar nessa promessa vazia que ela acreditava ser uma pegadinha.

Colocou sua mão no peito, de alguma forma ele doía e muito, olhou para frente sentido os olhos do Sasuke a fitando.

– O que você quer de mim? Abriu a boca, vencendo a dor que lhe cobria o peito.

– Case-se comigo? Olhou de forma passiva.

Sakura olhou um borrão na frente e desmaiou.


	4. Oxigenação

Quando acordou, estava numa grande cama e num quarto que obviamente não era seu, colocou a mão sobre o peito que ainda doía, porém com menos intensidade dessa vez, respirou fundo, puxou as cobertas de seu corpo e seguiu para a porta.

O corredor era enorme com varias portas, porém vazio, caminhou um pouco tonta e confusa, até onde ouviu vozes. Andou a passos lentos e preguiçosos, mas chegou perto o suficiente para ver um homem e uma velha senhora conversando.

– Jovem mestre, que alguma coisa? A senhora falou gentilmente.

– Não Hana, estou sem fome! Falou sem encara-la enquanto lia o jornal.

– Mais, senhor... Foi interrompida.

– Não se preocupe comigo! Já cuidar da Senhorita que trouxe comigo! Disse sem levantar o rosto.

– Como desejar, jovem mestre. Saiu enfurecida de forma alguma iria cuidar de uma garota que se temesse em seus planos, Hana queria casar o jovem Uchiha com sua querida neta Karin, para colocar as mãos na fortuna de Sasuke. "Agora, era só o que me faltava, deve ser uma pirralhinha apaixonada por ele" Pensou seguindo pelo corredor, quando encontrou a jovem.

– O que está fazendo aqui? Hana perguntou ríspida.

– Quero ir embora, mas nem sei como cheguei aqui. Respondeu da mesma forma, fazendo a velha arquear uma sobrancelha.

– Como? Não era seu sonho, vim à mansão UCHIHA? A velha grossa perguntou.

– Não, nem sabia, que tal clã existia, nem que era dono do Japão... Na boa, só quero ir para casa e dormir. Sakura falou irritada.

– Acordou? Venha sente-se um pouco aqui comigo. Chamou fazendo as duas encara-lo.

Caminhou, atrás do jovem sem motivação alguma, ele sentou-se de frente para Sakura, que não o olhava.

– Então, esta melhor? Perguntou curioso.

– Sim...

– Certo, voltando ao assunto anterior, case-comigo? Sasuke não iria desistir.

– Por que isso, de repente? Olhou.

– Como, falei, EU TE AMO! Deu ênfase no eu te amo, encarando Sakura.

– Você só me viu hoje? É já me ama?

– Faz dois anos que te observo!

– Como assim?

– Lembra-se de uma noite, como essa que chovia muito e as ruas estava mal iluminadas?

– Sim, por quê?

– Naquela noite você não salvou um rapaz que estava perdido, sem conhecê-lo?

– Sim...

– Era eu!

A jovem ficou quieta, sem saber o quer viria a seguir. Lembrava que daquela noite, pois teve que leva-lo para estação de metro, na madrugada.

– Então, aceita?

– Tenho outra opção?

– Sim, mas...

– Certo, eu aceito, mas com uma opção não quero contato físico!

– Sexo? Quando você quiser eu estarei esperando. Sorriu malicioso para jovem de virou os olhos levando-se do sofá, mas caiu novamente no mesmo tonta, Sasuke correu em ajuda-la.

– Você esta bem mesmo? Tocou a testa da jovem.

– Eu não tomei meus remédios! Falou com uma das mãos no peito a dor voltará novamente.

– Estão na sua mochila?

– Sim, traga ela! Levantou-se o moreno correu rapidamente para o quarto pegando em seguida a mochila e levando de volta para a mulher que estava na sala.

– Aqui esta! Entregou-lhe, a jovem abria a mochila tirando de dentro três cartelas de comprimento tirando dois de cada engoliu de uma só vez.

– Sas... Alguma coisa, quando tomo os remédios eu desmaiou, em alguns minutos!

O moreno sentou ao lado da jovem observando-a, aos poucos seu corpo caiu sobre o dele com a respiração calma e tranquila, pegando-a no colo levou ela novamente para o quarto e a colocou na cama, antes de sair mirou a jovem mais uma vez " Você me salvou, agora sou eu que vou salvar você" pensou fazendo o mesmo rir.


	5. Sensibilidade

Abriu os olhos de uma vez, colocando a mão na testa sabia que foi leviana demais correndo na chuva daquele jeito, mas por outro lado, ele lhe ajudou! **_"O que realmente esta acontecendo? Será mesmo aquela paranoia daquele velho bêbado ou minha criação de um mundo perfeito?_**" Pensou levantando e saindo do quarto.

O corredor estava totalmente escuro ao contrario de horas mais cedo, não sabia quanto tempo dormiu, mas iria embora dali o quanto antes. Andou pelo escuro esbarrando nos moveis, quando uma fraca luz lhe chamou sua atenção, caminhou até lá, a porta estava meio aberta vendo que não tinha ninguém entrou admirando o lugar. O quarto era branco com desenho de flores em azul, com varias adegas pela extensão do lugar.

– Como você chegou aqui? A voz grossa a assustou virou-se encarando o dono da voz.

– Uchiha, o que faz aqui? Falou.

– Eu moro aqui. Falou se aproximando para perto da garota – Já esta melhor?

– Sim!

– Você é a única que não me chama pelo nome, sabia? Disse calmo – Bom estava esperando você acordar, já chamei o juiz para nos casar no cartório! Falou mexendo numa adega de vinhos.

– Já assim tão rápido, mas...

– Sim, melhor agora que Hana não esta aqui em casa, ela pensa que vou me casar com a neta dela, mas nunca a amei... Sakura quer me falar mais alguma coisa? A encarrou.

– Bom, sim na verdade...

– Diga então? Ficou serio.

– Estou com medo, sim sou medrosa, apesar de me forte, estou assustada... Tenho medo que você abuse... Não terminou a frase por que pela primeira vez deixou-se chora na frente de alguém.

– Sakura, não me compare com o monstro que te violentou, quando disse _**EU TE AMO**_ não foi da boca para fora, nunca te forçaria a nada contra a sua vontade. Abraçou, vendo que ela se deixou mostrar o seu lado sensível, vulnerável ali nos seus braços sentiu pela primeira vez que havia a alcançado o coração de sua amada, deixou-se sorriu.

Deixou-se chora, por um tempo, ali dos dois permaneceram quietos, sem palavra um entendia os sentimentos do outro.

– Melhor? Sasuke perguntou a contra gosto desfazendo o abraço.

– Sim... Disse sem olha-lo.

– Vem, vamos! Puxou a jovem pelo braço.

– Para onde? Falou confusa.

– Ora, não disse mais cedo nos casar?

– Ainda sou menor de idade, e você também! Nessa hora Sasuke deu uma gargalhada, fazendo a jovem encara-lo. – Qual é a graça?

– Eu tenho vinte e dois anos!

– Como? Quantas vezes, você reprovou? Ficou curiosa.

– Na verdade eu já terminei meus estudos, só estava lá para resolver uns problemas, quando encontrei você, aproveitei a oportunidade, para conversa contigo e declarar meu amor por...

– Isso, foi coincidência demais! Então, você é formando?

– Sim, sou medico, do hospital San'D Ângelo! A jovem parou quando ouviu o nome do hospital. _**"Piada, Tsunade é diretora daquele hospital, por isso ela ficou me perguntando se eu conhecia o Uchiha?".**_

– Você conhece a Tsunade? Falou.

– Claro! Ela é diretora do hospital, mas nossas famílias não se gostam muito então, nem tento me aproximar dela.

– Ata...

O resto do caminho ficou em silêncio.

– Chegamos! Anunciou Sasuke com um sorriso, apontado para a pequena casa que tinha depois do jardim!

– Que lugar é esse? A jovem perguntou curiosa.

– Um pequeno cartório da família, pedi ao meu irmão, para preparar tudo! Falou enquanto abria a pequena porta do cartório, puxando Sakura consigo.

– Sasuke, finalmente pensei que você estive desistido! Um moreno falou sentando, encarando os presentes. – Essa é a Senhorita Haruno? Perguntou.

– Sim... Itachi!

– Certo, venha assinarem os papéis! Os dois recém-chegados se aproximaram do mais velho para assinarem os papeis que judicialmente os fariam casados. – Prontos vocês estão oficialmente casados, mas Sakura você é menor de idade não é?

– Sim, tenho dezesseis anos!

– Tecnicamente, é preciso de uma aprovação de um responsável, o que eu estou dizendo é que vocês não poderão viver juntos, até ela completar dezoito anos ou alguém legalmente responsável a emancipar! Itachi falou.

– Então, nosso casamento, não é valido? Sasuke perguntou um pouco supresso.

–Sim é valido, mas se ficarem morando juntos será anulado!

– Isso é complicado, mas Sakura! Você ficará bem com isso?

– Tudo bem...

Depois disso, Sasuke e Sakura voltaram, para a mansão e Itachi seguiu para sua casa.


	6. Pedaços Ocos

As primeiras flores desabrocharam indicando que a primavera estava às portas.

Uma jovem se encontrava, jogada em sua cama, pois dormirá mal o resto de noite que lhe havia sobrado, depois que seu cunhado disse a eles, o seu recém-marido a levou de volta para casa à contra gosto, mas não queria casa e se divorciar no mesmo dia.

Levantou-se sem vontade, sabendo que sua mãe havia acabado de voltar, mas a fome lhe consumia desde ontem nenhuma comida passou pela sua boca, apenas remédios, com desamino seguiu para a cozinha, torcendo para não entrar sua mãe no percurso, mas infelizmente seu desejo não foi atendido. A mulher bebia um copo cheio que Sakura identificou com rum, parar de bebê-lo e encarrou a jovem com uma cara de poucos amigos.

– Onde você estava ontem à noite? Perguntou num tom normal e sem xingamentos, a outra estranhou, mas ficou quieta era raro, ver sua mãe "Sóbria".

– Estava chovendo, é fique na casa de uma colega da escola! Disse abrindo a geladeira.

– Hum... Não me importa mesmo, você sabe que dia é hoje né? Jogando o copo na pia e encarando a outra.

– Não tenho ideia! Diz fechando a porta com um pedaço de torta de morango na mão.

– Hoje é o aniversario de sua irmã... Tem que ir visita-la!

– Você se importa? Parou de comer a torta e mirou a mulher a frente.

– Claro, ela era minha renda de dinheiro...

– CALA A BOCA... Sabia que da sua boca podre ia sair isso... Ela estava morta por sua causa... Foi interrompida pelo forte tapa que recebeu.

– CALA A BOCA SUA VADIA... EU DEVERIA TE MATAR, EU AINDA SOU SUA MÃE...

– MÃE? ONDE, QUER ME FALAR? SAFIRA ESTÁ MORTA POR SUA CAUSA, QUE MÃE VENDE SEU FILHO, POR DROGAS OU BEBIDAS? VOCÊ SÓ PASSA DE UMA MULHER QUE DORMI COM UM HOMEM E POR INFELICIDADE ME, POIS NO MUNDO... NÃO VENHA DISSER QUE É MINHA MÃE, POIS A VIDA FOI MUITO MAIS MÃE QUE VOCÊ! Perdendo a paciência devolveu a tapa de instantes mais cedo, fazendo a mulher magra cair no chão. – Eu tenho nojo de você, sabia!

– COMO OUSA ME BATER, SUA PROSTITUTA? QUERO VOCÊ FORA DA MINHA CASA AGORA... As risadas de Sakura interromperam a mulher que olhou com fúria do chão da cozinha. – Qual é a graça?

– Você, esta casa é minha, sabia? Ela esta no meu nome! Mirou sem brilho algum nos olhos.

– Pode ter certeza que isso não acabou... Não pense que deixarei assim! Levantou do chão e saiu da casa sem disser mais nada, Sakura por sua fez respirou um pouco aliviada e seguiu para a sala assistir televisão.

Um forte estrondo derrubou a porta da frente, fazendo a jovem saltar do sofá de susto, dois homens acompanhados por Sayuri agarraram a menina, rasgando a suas roupas a deixaram de calcinha e sutiã.

– O que isso tudo? Perguntou assustada.

– Sabe Haruno... Eu sempre odiei você desde dia que nasceu filha de um amor proibido, o seu verdadeiro pai me abandonou... Nunca me escutou, nunca me obedeceu, hoje vou te castigar diferente como sempre fiz! Ao falar isso abriu uma das gavetas da estante e tirou um chicote com a ponta de prata e esquento com o isqueiro que tirou do bolso.

A prata fumegava, quando deu a primeira chicotada na jovem, esta mesma que urrou de dor, ao sentir o metal quente queimar e corta sua pele, a dor era insuportável, os gritos da menina ecoaram pela casa a cada movimento que sua mãe fazia.

Os rasgos eram certamente profundos e sangrava tanto que Sakura começava a perder a consciência.

– Sayuri assim você vai matá-la! Um dos homens se pronunciou preocupado.

– Esta com pena dela? Isso é punição por me desrespeitar! Deu uma chicotada na perna da menina.

– Não é isso, eu já tenho três homicídios nas costas, não quero um quarto, para volta pra cadeia. Ouvindo isso Sayuri parou de bater e soltou o chicote no chão e mirou a filha a frente como se fosse uma obra de arte, e então mando a joga-la no chão, andou tranquilamente para cozinha e abriu a geladeira pegou o que queria e voltou para sala com um frasco de vinagre na mão se aproximou o bastante para derrama nas feridas da garota.

– Isso é só o começo! Jogou o frasco no chão e saiu porta a fora seguida pelo os homens.

As horas começaram a passar, nem sabia ao certo quanto tempo estava ali joga e suja de sangue, na verdade esta viva era milagre, pois o tanto de sangue de perdeu fora muito. Queria morrer, mas nem isso a vida lhe oferecia, quando tudo parecia mudar a vida lhe golpeava forte novamente, cansou as vezes que sua mãe lhe bateu, uma vez ela jogou uma garrafa de vodka na sua cabeça que foi para no hospital, outra vez ela cortou seus cabelos.

Chora? Só tinha feito isso na frente de Sasuke "Se pelo menos ele estivesse aqui!" Pensou fraca, e demasiada de dor, fechou os olhos já opacos e sem brilho, quando uma voz chamou seu nome!

– Sakura? A voz chocou-se com a cena.

– Tsu..na...de! A voz soou baixa e cortante.

– Aqui é a Doutora Tsunade, solicito uma ambulância, em extrema urgência no bairro Fuyu, rua 1023 casa 14. Desligou a celular, para fazer os primeiros socorros na vitima.

– Sa... suke! Murmurou.

– Ah meu Deus! Ela esta entrando em choque! Colocando a mão na sua testa que suava frio. – Se isso continuar assim, ela morrerá! Falou em desespero.


	7. Sentimentos

Tsunade já fazia os primeiros procedimentos médicos assim que chegou ao hospital, ela a levou para a ala do CTI em estado era grave, enquanto aguardava o colega que era especializado nesta área, pois o mesmo estava fazendo uma cirurgia.

A mulher já havia perdido a paciência odiava espera, mas não ai se irrita por que uma cirurgia não se faz as presas. Jogou os papeis em cima da mesa e fitou um ponto qualquer da sala sem nem mesmo presta atenção, olhou mais uma vez o relógio no pulso quando, ouviu alguém a chama-la do outro lado da porta.

– Entre! Limitou-se a falar e encarou o jovem medico que entrou no local.

– Então... O que quer comigo? O jovem sentou-se a frente da loira, calmo.

– Eu tenho uma paciente, para você! Este caso só pode colocar em suas mãos! Falou com tristeza na voz.

– O prontuário, qual é o risco? Falou.

– O risco é vermelho, se eu não tivesse encontrado estaria morta com certeza. Pegou os papeis e entregando ao jovem que ficou pálido ao ler.

– Como assim, Haruno Sakura? Sakura? Não é Sakura... Mesmo... aqui? Sua mente ficou em branco e seu coração apertou-se dentro do peito que por instante perdeu o ar.

– Você, conhece a Sakura? Ficou curiosa.

– Sim, conheço Sakura Haruno... É minha esposa. A mulher a frente levou um susto, um tanto grande que abriu a boca em supressa.

– O QUE... ESPOSA? DESDE QUANDO ISSO?

– Desde ontem...

– Sasuke eu conheço sua fama de pegador, como ousa toca em SAKURA? Tsunade ficou seria e furiosa.

– Minha vida, pessoal meus problemas... Se quiser saber pergunte a SAKURA, e outra eu assinei um contrato de comprometimento com o hospital, não para ficarem especulando minha vida fora deste prédio. A voz saiu ríspida e mais fria que o normal.

– Você está certo... Sasuke, o estado dela é grave!

– Como isso aconteceu?

– Acho que foi a mãe dela, que fez isso!

– Ela esta no CTI, quarto 307... Tsunade de onde você a conhece?

–... Primeiro vá ver Sakura. Estava curioso de onde as duas se conheciam, mas ver sua amada era crucial no momento, queria ver como estava, apesar de quase nunca demostra afeto o sentimentos, naquele instante o medo de perdê-la, o deixava inquieto por dentro, suspirou respirou fundo inúmeras vezes seguindo a ala do CTI estava tão angustiado, que nem comprimento os amigos que lhe cumprimentava pelo caminho.

"Isso é culpa minha, MINHA! Eu devia pelo menos fica na minha casa até atarde de depois a levaria, para casa." Socou sua mão na parede, chateado. Caminhou alguns metros e parou em frente à porta pousou a mão sobre a maçaneta, engoliu seco e girou o metal abrindo de uma vez, ficou chocado com a cena. A jovem se encontrava tão pálida que umas marcas arroxeadas se formaram em volta dos seus olhos, respirava com ajuda de um aparelho, Sasuke hesitou um pouco, sem saber o que fazer com aquela situação chegou perto da garota e passou a mão delicadamente sobre os cabelos, então uma lagrima solitária caiu do o olho.

"Nem no enterro dos meus pais, chorei... Talvez esse seja o sentimento de desespero que todos têm quando tem medo de perder alguém ou algo preciso... Sakura, não me deixe." Pensou ainda passando a mão no cabelo rosa.

– Dr. Sasuke? Tsunade apareceu na porta.

– Sim...

– Está tudo pronto, para cirurgia! Alguns enfermeiros entram removeram a jovem da cama para a maca e a levaram ao centro cirúrgico.

– Você me disse que desconfiava que a mãe dela houvesse feito isso? Perguntou sem transparecer algum sentimento.

– Eu não desconfio, eu na verdade tenho certeza! A mãe dela já fez coisas piores. O olhou tentando achar alguma indicação que rumo aquela conversar tomaria.

– Como é o nome dela, o nome da mãe de Sakura?

– Sayuri! Melhor você descansar! Saiu deixando um Uchiha, possesso de ira. Saiu parar fora do quarto e caminhou em direção da recepção. – Se alguém pergunta por mim, fale que fui, pegar um ar fresco. Seguiu para o estacionamento, entro no seu carro e acelerou para casa de Sakura.

Parou o mustang na frente de uma velha casa, adentrou chutando a porta com toda força. A mulher que dormia seminua no sofá acordou num salto. Encarou o rapaz supresso, notou a beleza que o mesmo possuía, tento andar em direção do jovem, mas as drogas ainda faziam efeito.

– O que um Gato como você está fazendo aqui? Voz soou sexy, mas o jovem nem ao menos ficou atraído.

– Você é Sayuri?

– Sim... o que você deseja! Sorriu bobamente.

– Vingar Sakura é isso que desejo. Ela olhou para ele tento se lembra de quem era a pessoa que ele estava falando.

– Ooh! Sakura... Aquele lixo que coloque no mundo? Eu devia ter é matando se bem que ela dever esta morta agora! Gargalhou de forma macabra.

Sasuke perdeu todo pouco alto controle que continha, sua mente ficou em branco. Avançou para cima da mulher sem pensar duas vezes a jogou contra a parede e lhe deu um forte tapa no rosto, fazendo um corte no lábio inferior. Sayuri ficou assustada, com o ato agressivo que estava sofrendo.

– Você é louco, por que esta me batendo? Com um pouco de dificuldade levantou-se.

– Por que você bateu na Sakura?

– Aquela vadia... Por que mereceu!

– Você que merecia, aquela surra...

– Surra? Por favor, eu achei foi pouco o que eu fiz! Alias como conhece aquela Bastarda?

– Digamos que temos, uma ligação!

–PRA FORA DA MINHA CASA... QUE SE FODA VOCÊ E A PORRA DA SAKURA, ENTENDEU? Gritou como o corpo recostado a parede.

– Eu posso até ir, mas com certeza farei você sofrer da mesma forma ou até pior que ela! Saiu ainda ouvindo vários palavrões endereçados a si. Mesmo que fosse só um tapa aquilo aliviou um pouco, mesmo sabendo que nunca deveria levanta a mão para um mulher, mas ... "Aquilo não era uma mulher e sim um monstro" pensou, dando partida no carro.


	8. Verdades

Passaram três dias, depois que fora realizada a cirurgia em Sakura. Nesse tempo o jovem Uchiha sempre a visitava, e cuidava para que nada atrapalhasse a recuperação da flor. Neste tempo a jovem ficou em coma induzido, sendo observada pelos médicos.

Sasuke por sua vez passou os dias, cuidado de sua esposa, mas também vigiava de perto a "sua sogra" Sayuri, algo nela o incomodou bastante. "Aquela mulher, está escondendo algo" Pensava enquanto se encaminhava para a sala da diretora, estava com uma pulga atrás da orelha e ia arrancar aquilo custe o que custa. Bateu de leve na porta e segundo depois escutou um "Entre, Uchiha" e o mesmo fez.

– O que quer Uchiha? A loira tomava uma xícara de café.

– Eu estou com uma duvida fulminante! Falou friamente, fazendo a mulher encara-lo curiosa.

¬– Diga então, qual é a duvida? Arqueou uma sobrancelha, disposta a ouvir o seu subordinado.

– Desconfiou que Sakura, não seja filha de Sayuri. Despejou aquilo, fazendo a mulher afrente solta um suspiro.

– Como, chegou a essa logica?

– Ela, não a considera como filha, fora que guarda um ódio... E também as duas não se parecem, Sayuri tem o cabelo preto e Sakura rosa.

– Isso, não é desculpa... Tem pais piores que... Foi interrompida.

– Eu fui a casa dela no mesmo dia que Sakura, foi para a cirurgia e briguei feio com ela, na perda de controle de um forte tapa. Depois voltei novamente e puxei os cabelos dela arranquei alguns fios e coletei o sangue de Sakura, para ver se era mesmo mãe, ou um mostro.

– Sasuke, por que fez isso? Tsunade tomou um tom serio dessa vez.

– Por amor, nunca mais quero ter que ver a mulher que amo apanhar, ser torturada e mesmo, com todo poder, não ter forças! Falou seco e ríspido.

–... Qual foi o resultado?

– Negativo, elas tem algum grau de parentesco, mais não são mãe e filha. Disse tirando uns papeis do bolso e jogando em cima da mesa da diretora.

– O que você, vai fazer agora? Perguntou enquanto lia os papeis.

– Vê-la, e pergunta a verdade.

– Isso...

– Nem pense em me impedir, eu vou e pronto. Vai querer caçar meu diploma de medico fique a vontade, eu estou pouco me fodendo para sua opinião... Por que eu sei que você já sabia a verdade há muito tempo.

– Eu devo estar como muita, paciência para não te demitir... Mas sim, eu sempre soube a verdade...

– Porque não disse a ela? Deu um soco na parede.

– Não tinha como, naquele tempo, na verdade até hoje Sayuri é protegida. Fui ameaçada assim que questionei a verdade.

– Protegida, por quem pelo próprio demônio, né só pode?

– Não faço ideia.

Sasuke saiu agora furioso pelos corredores do hospital regional de Konoha. Seguiu inerte ao que acontecia a sua volta, até chegar o estacionamento. Entrou dentro do carro e seguiu para onde sua amada havia sido torturada.

Minutos depois um mustang parou em frente da casa, desceu do carro e socou a porta algumas vezes antes de Sayuri a abrir.

– Pirralho, você de novo o que quer agora? Abriu uma fresta que foi logo empurrado, pelo rapaz.

– Eu sei a verdade! Chutou a porta dessa vez, a mulher se afastou assustada.

– Que verdade? Tá Maluco? Disse.

– Não se faça de desentendida, eu sei... Sakura não é sua filha! Falou no tom de voz tão frio que a mulher tremeu.

– Claro que aquele lixo é minha filha... Gritou desesperada, se acuando para o outro lado da sala.

– Eu fiz o teste de DNA... Não minta, eu sei. Caminhou para perto da mulher, a mesma respirou fundo.

– Droga... Murmurou.

– Me diga de quem Sakura é filha? Por que a odeia tanto?

– Sakura é Filha da minha meia Irmã, Nanami. Aquela vaca sempre teve tudo, atenção do papai, até da minha mãe... Eu sempre a odiei, sempre. Todos a admirava pelos longos cabelos rosa... Nunca se quer me viam... Eu... Eu... Sayuri deslizou pela parede abafado um soluço, mas mesmo assim começou a se lembrar do passado que ela mesma quis esquecer.

– Me conte, eu quero a verdade. Sasuke ficou em pé de frente a mulher que chorava copiosamente.

– Eu não me arrependo de nada que fiz! A voz saiu baixa mais, o moreno conseguiu escutar.

– Do que esta falando? Ficou serio.

– Eu... Eu... Matei Nanami... No dia que Sakura nasceu, mas foi culpa dela, aquela criança era bastarda... Levantou com um sorriso macabro no rosto, tudo pareci que havia perdido a sanidade. – Eu a matei e o Aiko, no mesmo dia! Riu alto e de forma intensa, correu para cozinha derrubando as gavetas do armário. Pegou uma faca e apontou para a direção do Uchiha. – O que você é da Sakura, hein? Nervosa.

– Marido!

– Como? Parar de palhaçada, eu preciso dela só pela fortuna que ela receberá, ao completar vinte e um... Não vou deixa-lo sair daqui vivo. Avançou para cima do rapaz com a faca em punho, Sasuke foi mais rápido desviou antes que ela chegasse perto.

– Você é louca! Falou segurando agora a mão que a mulher segurava a faca.

* * *

Obrigada a todos, pelos comentários, fico muito feliz por esta fazendo esta fic e que você estejam curta ela tb.

Mina eu decide que para ficar mais facil aparti de hoje quinta feira, irei posta os caps dessa fic

Bjokas


	9. Overdose

Torceu o braço de Sayuri fazendo a faca caiu no chão, rapidamente empurrou a mulher contra a parede. Pegou a faca do chão e ainda segurando-a jogou a faca pela janela, na varanda da casa.

– Como você pode fazer isso? Perguntou.

– Vingança, quer que eu te conte como tudo aconteceu? Riu de sua própria fala. – Primeiro, solte-me, prometo que não vou fazer nada! Sasuke hesitou, mas precisar realmente saber o que estava acontecendo, acabou soltando.

– O que quer saber? Passou a mão no local machucado, encarando o jovem.

– Por que matou a Mãe da Sakura? Sentou no braço do sofá, ficando de frente da mulher.

–... Ela descobriu meu envolvimento com o líder de uma organização... Ela ameaçou contar para meu marido que eu o traia com seu inimigo numero um... Naquela época, Sakura só tinha três meses... Eu sempre soube que ela era filha bastarda do Aiko Haruno, meu marido, sim ele fora casado comigo... Eu havia roubado ele dela, mas foi só o corpo por que a alma e coração eram de Nanami. Caso ela contasse, só seria um motivo para ele se separar de mim... Nunca Iria deixa os dois serem felizes... NUNCA, DEIXARIA VIVER FELIZ COM AMOR DA SUA VIDA, então numa sexta feira, coloque drogas no remédio dela com a ajuda do meu amante a levamos para a sala de tortura. Um brilho de prazer passou pelos os olhos de Sayuri, que sorria. – Torturei-a dia e noite, QUANDO ela morreu. A risada macabra ocupou a sala toda.

– Você é um monstro, mesmo! Como nunca descobriram a verdade? Falou friamente.

– Podei a culpa em Aiko... E sabe o melhor tudo acreditaram, quando viram o cadáver da minha meia irmã, acreditaram que tinha sido ele que havia a matado, tão cruelmente. Destilava insanidade, estava fora de si há muito tempo. – Quem matou, pai daquela porcaria foi... Tossiu sangue, sabia que se falasse o nome de quem a protegia morreria naquele exato momento, respirou fundo.

– Foi? Repetiu, tentado saber quem seria o comparsa de Sayuri. – Diga quem foi o assassino?

– Mate-me... Nunca revelarei seu nome! Disse ainda tossindo.

Vários, carros pararam enfrente da casa, quando uma batida na porta, se Sasuke despertar de um ser pensamento que estava passando em sua cabeça.

–Itachi, finalmente por que demorou tanto? Abriu a porta já sabendo quem estaria ali.

– Calma, não tenho culpa. Brigue com Pain ele que é o Delegado do estado! Apontou para o ruivo, com vários piencers pelo rosto e estranhos olhos lilás.

– Iai pirralho, como você cresceu hein! Pain deu um leve soco no braço do Uchiha mais novo. – Soube que casou quem foi a vitima? Deu um tom de ironia a fala.

– Bom te ver também barra de ferro! Encarou com um sorriso sínico no rosto.

– Então Sasuke, por que falou que estava em perigo, cause recrutei a marinha e aeronáutica de tanta preocupação... Que arranhão no rosto é esse? Itachi era o tipo de irmão, coruja era muito protetor e qualquer machucado era motivo da sua superproteção aflorar. – Tem que limpar isso ai, trouxe álcool em gel serve? Tirou um pequeno frasco do bolso do sobre tudo preto.

– Não, Sayuri Haruno, não é mãe da Sakura Haruno e sim tia, ela matou a mãe dela! Tenho provas, gravei confessado o crime. Tirou o bolso da calça um minigravador e entregou na mão do seu irmão. – Escutem! Apertou o play.

– A levaremos, sob custodia... Logico que ela terá direito a um advogado! Quando chegamos à delegacia assinarei o pedido de prisão preventiva. O moreno mais velho falou andando com policias atrás de si levando Sayuri presa.

– Falou, pirralho vem visitar a gente de vez enquanto. Pain acenou entrando no carro da policia federal. Pegou seu caminho também, Sakura havia se tirada do coma induzido e podia acordar a qualquer momento, e queria esta por perto quando esta hora chegasse, entrou no seu mustang e seguiu o caminho de volta para o hospital.

– Hein, teme! Gritou um loiro assim que viu seu amigo estacionar o carro na garagem. – Platão hoje?

– Fala, dobe... Não estou aqui, para ver uma paciente! Saiu do carro com um boque de flores na mão.

– Sasuke, na boa você está apaixonado? Ficou supresso com o buque que o amigo segurava na mão.

– E se estiver, qual o problema? Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Fico até feliz... Pensei que você fosse casar com a megera da Karin... Ela pode ser minha prima, mas ainda sim nunca gostei dela! Disse francamente, seguindo o outro para dentro do elevador.– Mas, quem é garota que ganhou seu coração hein? Pareceu curioso.

– O nome é Sakura! Disse.

– Nome familiar... Esquece-se de te falar, Hinata esta gravida de novo! Disse alegremente.

– Você dois são coelhos? Falou ironicamente.

– Que maldade, teme é só o terceiro, mas vai ter festa lá na casa dos meus pais, você vai né? Olhou para Sasuke com os olhos brilhando.

– Claro, dobe não perderia isso, por nada! Falou desaminado.

– Leva, sua namorada minha mãe vai gosta muito!

– Karin, não vai está-la não?

– Talvez, ela disse que ia sair com a vô nesse final de semana.

– Se ela estiver bem até lá eu a levarei.

– Domingo às 13h30min, até teme, cheguei à minha ala. Saiu do elevador deixando Sasuke sozinho pensativo.

O elevador parou no penúltimo andar onde ficavam as pessoas internadas, saiu do mesmo tenso, criar ver sua amada, queria que ela estivesse acorda assim que abrisse a porta. Caminhou apressadamente, pelo longo corredor até para no numero queria girou a maçanete e abriu de uma vez.

– Sasuke... Olhou supressa.

– Sakura, me Deus você acordou, como está! Ignorou completamente a presença de Tsunade que se enfureceu um pouco.

– Sasuke, ela não ficará com sequelas, só algumas cicatrizes... Tente deixa-la o máximo deitada recuperando-se! Disse saindo do local "Play boy, metido!" pensou furiosa.

– Esta, foi a primeira vez que você falou meu nome! Sentou-se na cama lhe entregando o buque de rosa vermelhas.

– Esta é a primeira vez que recebo rosas! Segurou, colocando ao lado de seu travesseiro.

– Sakura, fique tão preocupado, estava com medo de te perder... Ignorou o Tsunade disse e abraçou, fazendo o possível para não machuca-la.

– Eu fique com muito medo, de não te ver novamente, achei que dessa vez ela iria me matar. Pensei até que depois de tudo que aconteceu você iria me abandonar, como fez... Retribuiu o abraço sentindo seu corpo relaxar.

– Quer que eu faça como os Yakuzas e corte meu dedo em fidelidade, lealdade para com você? Nunca faria isso! A culpa foi minha, não deveria ter ti levando.

– Não, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, ela sempre me bate quando chega esta data, do ano!

– Como assim? Ficou um pouco confuso.

– Este é o dia da morte da minha irmã Safira, ela sempre me bate por que ela morreu me salvando de uma facada que levaria! Olhou triste para algum ponto do quarto.

– Agora, tudo ficará bem! Descanse eu estarei aqui até você pegar no sono.

Uma fina chuva cobriu a cidade de Konoha, o presidio que tinha mais uma nova detenta, estava no mais absoluto silêncio.

– Senhora, Sayuri Haruno seu advogado acabou de chegar. Um homem de preto falou destrancando a porta. Algemou a mulher e a levou para a sala de visitas. Tirou as algemas e saiu deixando apenas os dois sozinhos na sala.

– Sayuri, que garota má você não acha? O homem cobria o rosto com um capuz, enquanto falava com a mesma.

– Sim, eu falhei... Perdoei-me! Falou chorosa diante da figura.

– Você falhou, não será mais útil no futuro! Colocou a maleta que carregava em cima da mesa.

– Isso, não é justo servir anos a você! Como pode fazer isso comigo? Chorava, enquanto o homem segurava uma risada maléfica.

– Minha bonequinha, você nunca me deixar enjoa de ti! Deu uma gargalha e mirou a frente, pensativo. – Escute, deixarei você, aqui até segunda ordem! Entendido?

– Sim!

– Um presente, da melhor qualidade, 70% puro! Jogou em cima da mesa, um pacote com um pó branco dentro. – Faça bom uso! Fechou a maleta e levantou saindo pela porta sem olhar para trás.

Sayuri enfiou o pacote dentro da blusa, esperou o guarda leva-la novamente para cela. Quando o policia saiu tirou o presente que havia ganhando de dentro da blusa, abriu colocou um pouco em cima de um jornal velho, e com um caco de vidro chegou a primeira carreira, depois a segunda, terceira na quarta sua visão ficou turva. Notou um bilhete colado no plástico que envolvia a cocaína, com certo esforço tirou e leu.

" Espero, que tenha gostado do presente, 100% pura uma experiência minha! Pois será a ultima, pode ter certeza que isso não cocaína."

Leu aquilo, sentido algo escorrer pelo seu nariz, passou a mão e comprovo sangue escorria com cachoeira, a cabeça começou a gira, as vistas começaram a escurecer, estava perdendo as forças. Quando abriu os olhos novamente deu de cara com um monstro destorcido e assustador, ele a olhava o um sorriso macabro no rosto, os dentes afiados desaram a mulher mais assustada ainda.

– Quem é você onde estou? Gritava desesperada.

– Eu... Tenho vários nomes, mas isso não importa por que vim busca você, para o inferno! Ele puxou o pé de Sayuri que começou a grita desesperadamente, enquanto ele a carregava para sua nova casa.


	10. Uma chance de recomeçar

Muitos dias haviam se passado, depois que Sakura sofreu a tortura da sua "_mãe_". Sua recuperação ia muito bem, Sasuke por sua vez sempre que tinha tempo livre visitava sua mulher.

- Como esta hoje, a flor do dia? – Ele trazia consigo um buque que a pouco havia comprado.

- Estou bem melhor. – Deu um sorriso suave ao homem que lhe entregou um buque, a deixando sem graça.

- Sakura, hoje você ganha alta! – Sentou-se na cama mirando a jovem nos olhos. – Quero te mostrar algo quando formos para _nossa_ mansão. – Disse segurando a mão da rosada.

- Nossa mansão? – Uma pergunta se formou na sua cabeça.

- Ora, minha bela esposa, você se casou comigo, e automaticamente tudo que é meu é seu... É futuramente, certamente tudo que é seu será meu! É isso que desejo.

Aquelas palavras deixaram a jovem envergonhada, tímida e sem graça. Queria se deixar amar, mas seu passado a perseguia como um caçador. O medo de amar novamente e sofre as mesmas decepções, trancava seu coração, mesmo sentido algo pelo seu esposo.

A medida que as horas passavam, mais ansiosa a mulher ficava para ganhar sua alta e ir embora do hospital, que não sabia ao certo quanto tempo havia ficado ali em coma. Outro medico alto de cabelos ruivos mirou a jovem, sem esboçar qualquer reação.

- A senhora, poderá ir embora... Senhora Uchiha! – O tom de supressa o jovem medico, fiz Sakura arfar uma risada.

- Obrigada. – Ele abriu a porta, quando esbarrou no outro medico que ia entrando.

- Gaara, que milagre te encontrar aqui! – Abraçou o amigo que retribuiu.

- Sasuke, eu que o diga, por onde andou? Ainda fugindo a Karin? – Perguntou já vendo o amigo ficar pálido com o pronunciar do nome.

- Nem me fale, aquela guria é grudenta demais, sem falar no ciúme absurdo. – Falou, mirando a jovem que levantava da cama, mas acabou se desequilibrando caiu cortando a mão. – Sakura, esta tudo bem? – Sasuke correu na direção da amada muito preocupado.

- Só foi um arranhão! – Disse apontado o corte de leve.

O moreno pegou a no colo junto com a pequena mala que tinha preparado para levar a mansão, e a levou até o elevador, depositou no chão trazendo-a para perto o suficiente, para não cair. O carro estava um pouco distante, ele ergueu-a novamente no colo e caminhou para a direção do carro.

"_Eu deveria corresponder ao seu amor, nunca fui tratada, como uma princesa, como ele vem me tratando... Ah meu Deus faça-me pelo menos amá-lo, quero retribuir o mesmo amor!_" – Ela ficou pensando, enquanto o mesmo a colocava dentro do carro.

- Pronto, vamos? – Ele a fazendo acorda de seus devaneios.

- Sim.

A mansão ficava muito longe do hospital, quase duas horas de viajem. Sakura observava as paisagens passarem pelos olhos rapidamente.

- Por que... Fora interrompida.

- Chegamos! – Disse animadamente.

O Uchiha desce do carro, para ajudá-la a jovem descer, ainda tinha dificuldades para andar, as vezes ficava muito cansada por um mínimo esforço. Ele a ajudou até chegarem à sala sentou-a no sofá, foi estacionar o carro na garagem. Algum minuto voltou e viu que Sakura, já dormia profundamente. Pegou-a e levou para seu quarto a colocando na cama, foi tomar banho para dormir também, amanha seria sábado e queria aproveitar cada minuto ao lado do seu amor. Só vestiu uma cueca e deitou ao lado de sua esposa a abraçando por atrás, aspirou seu perfume.

_ Finalmente, te tenho em meus braços! – E dormiu profundamente.

* * *

Oiie, pessoas sim faz muito tempo que não posto nada... Realmente me perdoem T.T  
Uns pequeno problemas surgiram e então fique sem escrever por esse tempo...  
Espero voltar com força total e escrever mais, e mais para vocês... :)


End file.
